


Growing Pains

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Comments appreciated, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character, Teen Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: While Asano was formidable and strict, cold and neglectful he was not. Or, one day he finds Gakushuu crying alone in the A-Class room. Fatherly comfort ensues, Gakushuu is thoroughly weirded out.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Any comments are appreciated, would anyone like a continuation of this? It may turn into a series of prompts
> 
> If you have a prompt idea, leave it in the comments!

Asano didn't usually talk to his son outside his office or the often snarky and cutting comments exchanged at home, but he felt the need to have a chat. Perhaps he could goad Gakushuu into a debate, more preferably, about the geopolitical environment within the next few years. That would keep Gakushuu on his toes for a while. Some would call him cruel for playing this sort of game with his son, but then again, they don't know or understand the proper way to draw out such potential. He certainly has a long way to go, but Asano was going to milk it for what it's worth. 'Yes,' He smiled in a way that sends the students running,' a fun idea--'

A sound cut through the empty hall just as his hand extended to open the door, almost too soft to hear if it weren't for the Chairman's perceptiveness. Asano waited, completely still. It came again, a bit louder, familiar. The only one who could be in the room at this moment was Gakushuu, Asano did say he would be stopping by after student council activities and to wait in the A-Class room for him. Such punctuality was to be expected, so the Chairman was not at all surprised by his sons early arrival. However...that sound, he has heard it many a time as a teacher, in these halls...his son was crying. His jaw clenched reflexively once he realized it, the thoughts of destroying the life of who ever caused this crossed his mind, but Asano took a calming breath. Before he obliterates a child's possible future who may or may not be the cause of this, he needs to...handle it.

After all, this would be the first time Asano has heard his son cry in...well, since Primary school. He has done ample research on a teens fluctuating mood long before Gakushuu reached this age, so, time to sharpen an old skill. He opened the door quietly, shutting it behind him with an equal amount of caution. It appears Gakushuu hasn't even noticed him, head burried in his arms as he laid slumped on a desk, this certainly wasn't the son he'd known. A quick witted brat, sharp, stellar grades...not this. Was this the result of simply neglecting healthy release of emotions? Most definitely. Asano wasn't angry or disappointed in the fact that his son was crying, only surprised it was happening on these school grounds. A place where vulnerability was exploited and cast away, mercilessly cut out by either yourself to survive, or your vicious peers. What brought him here, the Chairman wondered.

As silent as a stalking predator, Asano made his approach. Gakushuu remained in the same position, that is until the Chairman was right behind him,"--Chairman--!" He could see the tears, falling freely and uncontrollably from Gakushuu's eyes. To be frank, his son looked like a sniveling mess. But, it was to be expected with how much he stresses himself without pause these days. E-Class certainly is a pain, perhaps they were the cherry on top to this cracking damn of hormones and erratic emotional states? Oh how lovely, with all the sarcasm that first part of the sentence implied.

"Son," Asano said, it was a bit strange since he rarely called the boy as such, with a gentleness that made Gakushuu cringe.

He furiously wiped his face, only managing to rid himself of the blasted free falling liquid for a few seconds,"What do you want?" Gakushuu snapped, though it was about as fierce as a trembling kitten stuck in the rain.

Asano internally sighed, leaning down enough to prop a hand on the desk. The other hand clasped around Gakushuu's opposite shoulder, tugging him into a semblance of an embrace. Of course, confused and half reacting out if fear, Gakushuu instinctively tried to move away. Asano's grip held strong, but mindful,"Care to explain what has you like this?"

Gakushuu's shoulders bunched, head ducked down, stubbornly clamming up. It was clear that he was struggling to hold it in as it was. Asano knew something that was guaranteed to completely ' open the flood gates,' so to speak. Again, it may seem cruel to make his son cry even more, but clearly it is necessary. Without further ado, Asano moved fast, forcefully turning Gakushuu's chair to fully face him. He easily moved before his son could react.

Gakushuu wasn't one to cave, but at this point, if he was about to get a beating for the first time at his fathers hand, he'll just take it. Imagine his shock when instead of the cold hand of reality...he felt a warmth around him. "What the hell...?" He mumbled lowly, opening his eyes. Gakushuu was greeted with what must be a miracle, his Father was...hugging him.

"You don't need to talk. Just let everything negative flow outwards. Clean the once clear river of your mind," Asano coached softly, a far cry from his usual method, but these matters were a much different circumstance. One he didn't expect to encounter for some time. At least he prepared.

Gakushuu on the other hand, he was cracking despite his efforts. He didn't understand, why was it today he sunk so low?! He clenched his fists, still fighting the urge to return the hug and cry. It was so...pathetic...weak...

He felt his Father squeeze a bit tighter," I know what your thinking. Emotions aren't exactly rational, and your age certainly isn't helping. This is normal, so stop berating yourself for being young and confused, this is merely life's way of giving a pretest. You can only guess until you've been taught."

Gakushuu laughed, or, at least he thinks whatever croaking sound that came out was a laugh. He slowly returned the embrace, managing to choke out one final thought before the emotion overtook him again," Careful Chairman...I almost thought you cared."

Asano only hummed, running a hand through his son's hair as he cried. Letting go all of the pent up emotions, for once acting like an average teen. Children may grow up fast, but maturity and wisdom come later in life. While Asano relished in the potential of his son Gakushuu showed, he would never be the one to drive him to the edge of a bridge. If it meant temporarily leaving himself vulnerable, so be it, Asano has already learned to handle life's pretests. And he'll be damned if Gakushuu doesn't learn, cause that would mean he had failed another student.

' Not this time...' Asano thought almost desperately, but he reigned his own memories in,' I'm here son, for when you're growing too fast, and stumbling on newly shaped obstacles...because I am your Father, not your enemy. '  
______________________________________________________

Meanwhile, a not so mysterious figure watched from a distance. That ever present grin grew, growth was always a fascinating spectacle. It would be a waste to simply glance over, so, like any other responsible adult who totally wasn't eavesdropping...Koro-Sensei took a picture. There, a perfect addition for the growing pile of good memories he's been collecting.

It would look lovely in a yearbook, wouldn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
